buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RaijinSenshi19/Hissatsu! Ore No Hissatsu Waza.... (The Impact Monster Blog)
Hello again everyone, RaijinSenshi here! Man, I have had a lot of ideas running around in my head lately, which is good, because it means I can make more content for you guys~ This would have been up earlier, but I suffered a little stress-related heart attack today. Do not worry, I am fine...well, as fine as I can be, I mean I did have a heart attack... Again, I am fine. Just restating that to be sure you all caught it. (Even though my chest does still hurt a bit...) Anyway, the topic of the day is the combination of your partner, and your own specialized finishing move. Yes, we are talking about Impact Monsters! UPDATE 14.02.2016 While my condition is better and all that, the month has been quite the dirt hole to dig through...anyway, added some new info for all of you...with exclusive first-looks at new cards. A new era of Finishers! Let us start with what Impact Monsters really are: Much better and more fair versions of the 2 year-old Impacts we already know, and somewhat loathe in this game. We all have to admit that the Impact mechanic is by far the most broken part of Buddyfight, simply because so many of these landscape artwork cards are just mindless finishers, with the biggest offenders being the Gao Impacts. While some are more balanced and okay to fight against, it is never fun to insta-lose, just because your opponent managed to knock you to 4 life. (I make an exception for decks that relly on their Impacts for a winning image, like Demon Lords, Secret Sword Ninjas and Darkheros) Bushiroad saw this, appearantly, and made the brilliant idea of making a new batch of Impacts that are also Monsters. This brought some interesting changes, and gives everyone a good but balanced win con for their deck. Granted, people will still be pricks and play Gargantua Cheesecake Rushdown, but alas. So, what are the biggest things in terms of balance that these new baddies do... #So far, all the Impact Monsters do not insta-win you the game when you play them. This is a good sign for things to come. #The fact that they are monsters make them more vurnable to counters, something that was vastly lacking to deal with the Impacts before. Now you can simply take care of the opposing Impact Monster like you would another monster. #They allow for a more varried playstyle for the flow of battle. #To avoid spamming the ever living heck out of these things, you are restricted to one "Hissatsu Call" per Final Phase. Which further gives us the idea that it is truely a finishing move. #The Impact Monsters are not dead draws. Remember when you start your game with Gargantua Punisher, and it just sits there without being of use...yeah, nobody got time for that. All these small things considered is more than enough for the Sawatari seal of approval~ Anything to encourage players to not use Giga Howling Crusher is good, in my book. Now, to get into the meat of things... Oh dear, he is ranking them...! Why, of course I am! Expecting anything else would be dumb~ Now, ranking the Impact Monsters will be vastly different from the Omni Lord Hierarchy, because these guys can just be used in certain decks, due to the usual flag restrictions, and heaven forbid if we get Omni Impact Monsters.... There is just so much Variable Cord a guy can take... But again, the viability of these beautiful cards will have a big influence on where I place them, along with how well they function within their core deck. "But there are only a handful of Impact Monsters revealed at the moment..." Does that stop me from seeing how good they are at face value? Besides, I can just update the blog later on. Easy piecy. Now, in the future, when I can add more to the lists, I will rank them based more on how good they are compared to other Impact Monsters in their own World, but for now, we will simply focus on these 5 revealed ones, so taking it simple for now. Shining towards a brighter future! SURPRISE!! Bal Dragon "Bursting Bal Slash!" is a Sun Dragon Impact Monster that needs you to pay 2 gauge and send a Sun Dragon monster on your field into your gauge to call him, with 8000 power, 6000 defense and 3 crits. So, uh...yeah, there will be vanilla Impact Monsters... That is good, I guess...? Also, it is yet another Bal Dragon card, because why the heck not... You know, you are doing a bad job promoting a new Attribute when one of the Impact Monsters revealed belongs to that Attribute, and is by far the weakest of the bunch. Bal Dragon "Bal Rising!" is the first card we look at, and....eh... You pay 2 gauge to call him, he sports 7000 / 3 / 5000 in stats on a Size 2, and when he is called, he pops the opponent's center monster. While Bal and his stats are good, this card is just dumb. Sun Dragons, so far, are one of the most beatdown centric decks of Buddyfight, right out of the trial deck. They sport a lot of Penetrate and center area hate. Most of the time, this guy will not even go off, because there will not be a center. Sure, he sure as all heck work well against the dreaded S3 decks that have inclined more and more lately, but that is just about it. This is pretty weak, considering what it could have done, or should do... Now this on the other hand...this ia good example of what they should go for. Bal Dragon "Bal Grand Strike!" is the Impact Monster that comes out of the Starter Deck, and I have to say, I really like what they are going for with this one, despite my distaste towards mindless beatdown. This form of Bal has the same statline as "Bal Rising", but his cost involves sending a Sun Dragon monster from yoru field into the gauge (2 gauge to call), and he sports the Penetrate keyword. So in some ways, you are essentially converting one of the monsters you would lose, into another resource instead of losing it, like with Bal Rising. Sporting Penetrate on such a high attack is really desirable, and....wow, I find it hard to think this is a Starter Deck card. While "Bal Grand Strike" punishes closed-center decks with his 3-crit surprise Penetrate, this thing does the same to open-center...just with 4 crits that can not be stopped. Bal Dragon "Bal Burst Smasher!", with some pretty dumb stat lines at 11000 power and 6000 defense, also has a call cost of 3 gauge, but you can place him on top of a Sun Dragon on your field. He also has Soulguard at that. And the most important thing is that while he is attacking alone, his attack can not be nulled. This is good. Really good, infact. But since it is just that you can not nullify the attack, you can still redirect it or reduce the damage the other conventional ways. And if we get Sun Dragons with big soul counts, Balburst Smash is easily going to be one of the best Impact Monsters (for like 2 sets, then Sun Dragons get something even more insane XD). But I have to question why his stats are as dumb as they are. I see no reason why he should be able to punch holes in virtually any monster in the game bar Tempest Enforcer... Entering the void SURPRISE!! Our dear Daredevil makes a reappearance as a monster impact. Daredevil "Soul Crusher", to be exact.You pay 3 gauge and put a DDW monster from your field into his soul to call him. He sports 9000 power, 4000 defense, 2 crits, Soulguard, Shadow Dive... and his ability is that when he attacks and your opponent has 4 or more spells and monsters in their drop zone, you deal 3 damage to them! So, this is a pretty good card, actually! Daredevil, mah boi, why are you so awesome~ Also, notice...no Hundred Demons mark. o_o Let the darkness consume us all~ Abygale "Lost Horizon!" is the spitting image of what Black Dragons are going to be in a short amount of time: Devestating. At the cost of 2 gauge and destroying a Black Dragon monster you control, you can call this Size 3 7000 / 3 / 6000 behemoth to your field. And when Abygale enters the field, you can destroy any card your opponent controls. Not monsters. Not items. Any card, period. That is always a good ability to have, espeically to really push in the final turn devestation. Need I mention that you can also call this with Velgaren, outside of the Final Phase, to blow up anything at the cost of 2 life? Abygale is simple. Simple but very efficient. Then there is this thing. Abygale "Vanishing Death Hole!" has some beefy stats, standing tall with 8000 in both power and defense, and 3 crits just like the previous form. You still need to destroy a Black Dragon to call Abygale, but Vanishing costs 3 gauge instead of 2. If you managed to bring this out during Final Phase, you get to destroy every other monster on the field. Okay, that is decent enough, but why do I put this over the other form? Just wait, because if your opponent has 6 or more cards in their drop, Vanishing gets 3 crits! Still don't get it? Well, if your opponent has 12 or more in the drop, this attack can not be negated if attacking alone... So yeah, this is a straight forward finisher for 6 damage, which is destructive. And it also really makes me fear for how the anime is going to go, since they mentioned "faster" fights... Black Dragons now have a subpar gauge engine to have a supplement ready to call Vanishing when you need it. Go out there and throw black holes at your opponents! Seems like fun! All the lights in the sky are stars... So, hey, I hope we get more gauge cards for Star Dragons. Jackknife "Full Liberate Cannon!" has 6000 in both stats, and 2 crits, comes in for 3 gauge, on top of a Neodragon you control, and adds a card from your drop to his soul. So we are already looking at a splashable and flexible monster for Star Dragon World...kinda. He also has Soulguard, duh. But the most interesting is his "Liberate Cannon", which I call it. After his attack, you can put up to 3 Dragonarms in his soul to the drop to deal damage to your opponent equal to the cards sent. It is with abilities like this that makes me feel like the Star Dragoner cards are meant to push Radiant Stream as a viable deck choice. And you know, I can buy that. I like the fact he enters with 2 soul, essentially. Makes him harder to get rid off, but not insanely hard...well, unless he is loaded with Dragonarms. Drum the Neo comes to mind... He is virtually as good as Dragoner Wall, but higher cost and the need to place spesificly on a Neodragon limits him just enough to place him under the first form. But just BARELY. Jack...your cards are amazing. No doubt about it. Well, old habits die hard, huh Bushiroad... While Drum is nowhere to be seen for the new season, Jack appears in his new form, known as Jackknife "Dragoner Wall!". This form of Jack costs 2 gauge to call, and you have to put him on top of a monster on your side of the field, while he is sporting amazing 6000 / 3 / 6000 stats. The fact that Jack is so high up, is the combo plays you can do with him: Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" to call him at any point in the game (from drop), Radiant Stream! to punish your opponent further, calling him on top of a Dragonarms for bonus effects. He is just flexible, and flexibility wins. Having multiple ways to play him is the key to why he is at the top, over the other 4 cards right now. And plus, he works with all the Jackknife cards that Star Dragon World already has, so....there is also that. A few closing words While we do not have a lot to go on with the Impact Monsters yet, I felt like starting early might be a good idea. I for one look forward to my Magic World cards in the first set, and it has me hyped and ready for more. These beauties are certainly the start of something great, and I have a firm belief that Bushiroad can manage to stabilize the game and not over-support these new things and render everything else mute and useless. But with that said, what is yoru favorite out of the five cards we already know? (Mine is actually Jackknife, because darn it, Star Dergs have grown on me...) What do you hope for in the form of an Impact Monster in the future? Do you think I need more Sawatari in my blogs from now on? Well with that said, RaijinSenshi is signing out for now. Peace~ Category:Blog posts